


Wedding correspondence

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Weasley wedding night (weekend)





	Wedding correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Humourous Drabble  


* * *

Wedding Correspondence.

****

*Ring, Ring*

****

"Mum?"

"Mum it’s Hermione."

"No, no everything’s great Mum. Mum I was just wondering if Ron was normal."

"Well yes Mum being a wizard is normal for him."

"What do you mean Daddy was a wizard too?"

"Oooh Mum please I didn’t need to know that."

"Ok Mum Ok, I just need to know what to expect."

"What do you mean ‘Your mileage may vary?’"

"Listen Mum Ron calling me, says I need to polish his Firebolt."

****

*Scribbles*

****

Ginny

Thanks for the energy snacks. I really needed them.

UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO PROVIDE ANY TO YOUR BROTHER!

Also ask Potter if he was trying to kill me by booking the extra day.

Hermione

****

*Scribbles*

****

Hermione (& Ron if he’s up tee hee)

Fred and Angelina have eloped and Mum’s furious.

Daisy caught Harry & me in an awkward position, and we had to promise to lend her Ron’s sex book hope you don’t mind. Charlie keeps on giving Harry the evil eye, but luckily Harry’s the only wizard in the world that isn’t intimidated by my brothers.

Need any more treats.

Gin

****

*Scribbles*

****

Ginny

Some girl in the room next door keeps screaming, "Freddy." and your idiot brother takes it as a call to arms. I’m not really sure if I want him to stop.

Please do send more treats, Ron’s been such a good lad I may even share.

Oh no there she goes again.

Hermione

****

*Ring, Ring*

****

"Oh Hello Daddy."

"No, no, Harry upgraded us to the honeymoon suite."

"How do you know it’s got a Jacuzi."

"Oh No Daddy please, I don’t really need to know."

"What do you mean you got put through to another Mrs. Weasley. How many Mrs. Weasley’s can there be in an inn this size?"

"Oh really, sorry dad I got to go. Angelina’s screaming again."

****

*Scribbles*

****

Frederick

For heaven’s sake leave that poor girl alone. She must be exhausted.

Hermione. Weasley (Mrs.)

****

*Scribbles*

****

Hermione

While your concern for me is appreciated, BUTT OUT!

Oh and please stop screaming. "RONALD!" at the top of your voice, it only sets poor Freddy off.

Angelina Weasley (Mrs. too)

****

*Scribbles*

****

Ron

I’m knackered little brother; it’s not fair you’ve had all that quidditch practice to keep you fit.

Ginny hasn’t sent you any energy treats has she?

Fred

****

*Scribbles*

****

Fred

Bugger off.

I was at this all night before you arrived. Your wife’s screaming is raising unreasonable expectations with Hermione. I’m only flesh & blood you know.

Yes Ginny sent treats, and yes I managed to nick some while Hermione was napping. No, they’re mine all mine.

Ron

****

*Scribbles*

****

Memo

To: Day Manager

CC: Night Manager

From: General Manager

Under no circumstances are we to accept any bookings under the name of Weasley ever again. 

Better put that Potter character on the ban list too.

Also please advise the bellboys that there is no such thing as ‘extras’ on our room service menu, and that they can’t go into business of their own account while working for us. (Especially since I’ve had a number of complaints that the service was ‘inadequate’.) 

****

*Scribbles*

****

Gin

We found Fred and Angelina. They’re exhausted but safe.

R & H

****

*Scribbles*

****

Ron

Turns out I’m going to need a best man next year.

I never realized you got your temper from your Dad.

Your future brother-in-law

Harry.

****

*Scribbles*

****

Fred

Mum caught Harry & Ginny going at it like rabbits in the broom shed.

Seems he couldn’t find his invisibility cloak.

Reckon it’s safe for you to come home now.

Your twin.

George.

PS: remind me to return Harry’s cloak when Dana & I are finished with it.

****

FIN

****


End file.
